You Fight Good!
by pistonsfan75
Summary: What happens when Mulan leaves the Imperial City and Shang follows her? Whoops, maybe sneaking out to the barn at night wasn't a good idea. Just a racy little two-shot. Has an M rating for a reason. Pure lemon smut. Don't like that, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

"Khan, let's go home!" Mulan turned her horse around and cantered down through the middle of the crowd. They parted to make way for her.

She was a hero now. She had saved the Emperor and saved China. So why wasn't she happy?

Captain Li's last words to her rang in her ears.

"Uhm, You... You fight good."

She had been hoping for more, so much more. A declaration of love, a request for her hand, maybe even an apology for not heeding her warnings about the Huns.

You fight good!? Really? That was the best he could come up with?

Back at the palace, Li Shang was watching the heroic woman ride away. His face gave away the despair he felt as her horse carried her out of his life.

The Emperor must have seen it, because a moment later he appeared next to Shang.

"The flower that blooms in adversity is among the most rare and beautiful of all."

Shang turned to him in surprise. "Sir?"

The Emperor glared at him for letting her get away.

"You don't meet a girl like that every dynasty. Go get her. Come back in a week."

Shang realized he was right.

"Yes, sir."

He quickly ran to his horse and jumped on it and followed her from a distance. She stopped at an inn, so he did, too, and checked into the room next to hers. Then he went outside to get his saddlebags. As he was approaching his room again, she was just coming out of hers.

"Mulan?"

"Shang, what are you doing here?"

"Staying overnight, same as you."

"Did you follow me here?"

"Maybe. Listen, Mulan, I wanted to say a lot more than just "you fight good". I think I'm falling in love with you."

"I've been in love with you for a long time, Shang."

"You have?"

"Yeah"

Shang cupped her chin with his hand and put his other arm around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. She put her arms around his neck as she returned it.

He wrapped both arms around her and pulled her even closer, his saddlebags forgotten for the moment. Her fingers ran through his hair as his tongue danced on her lips, and she parted them.

Their tongues danced a slow dance of passion as their hold on each other tightened.

Shang reached behind him and opened the door to his rented room, bringing her in with him. He used his foot to push his saddlebags into the room.

Mulan pulled away from his arms. "I should get my bags a moment."

Shang held his arms out as she pulled away. "But..."

"I'll be right back." She ran across the hall and grabbed her bags, closing her door behind her. Then she came back into Shang's room and into his waiting arms.

Their lips met again as he pushed the door shut. Their tongues continued the dance of passion as his arms wrapped tightly around her.

Shang began shedding his armor. Pieces of it were all over the room as well as parts of Mulan's dress were scattered all over the floor. Soon both were naked and laying on the bed, too wrapped up in each other to think about anything else.

Pulling his mouth away from Mulan's, Shang turned his attention to her breasts. As she ran her fingers through his hair, he moved back and forth between them, licking and sucking and biting. When he gently took her nipple in his teeth and flicked it with his tongue, she moaned.

"Liked that, huh?"

"Uh huh"

"Ok". Shang moved back and forth, taking them in his teeth and flicking his tongue over the sensitive tips. He also gently twisted them with his fingers until Mulan arched her back and let out a cry in a climax brought on just by the attention he was giving her breasts.

Then he brought his mouth up to hers again and the two of them kissed with increasing passion and hunger.

Shang's hand wandered down her chest and over her abdomen until it came to rest over the heated dampness between her legs. He inserted his fingers into her and rubbed the nub with his thumb until she once again let out a cry as he brought her to climax again. Pulling away from her kiss, he looked at her and grinned. Then he brought his face down to where his hand had been.

He flicked his tongue over that little nub until she arched her back and yanked on his hair and nearly screamed. She managed not to by biting her lower lip until it bled. Every inch of her body was burning with the pleasure he was giving her over and over.

He brought his face up by hers again and licked the blood off her lower lip. Then, feeling like he couldn't wait another minute he moved his body over hers and pushed into her. His powerful thrusts rocked her whole body as he kissed her mouth and neck and she tangled her fingers in his hair. Moments later, their pleasure peaked in an explosion of passion. Shang rolled over to the side and pulled her tightly into his arms.

"That was incredible!" Mulan gasped, still trying to catch her breath. He'd brought her to a climax four times.

"Sure as hell was!"

He pulled the blanket up over the two of them and they fell asleep curled up in each other's arms.

A couple hours later, Shang woke up to Mulan kissing his mouth and planting kisses on his neck. He rolled onto his back and she climbed on and pushed herself over him until he was all the way inside. Then she moved over him until both of them once again reached a peak. Then she rolled off of him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Mulan?" Shang lifted his head up and looked into the eyes of the woman in his arms.

"Hmmmm...?" was her sleepy reply.

"Will you spend the rest of your life with me?"

She looked up and smiled at the sincere look in his eyes.

"Yes"

"I want to spend the rest of my life taking your breath away!"

"So do I! I love you, Shang!"

"I love you, too, Mulan!"

Just before they fell asleep again, Shang whispered "Hey, Mulan..."

"Hmmmm?"

"You fight good!"

Mulan giggled and buried her face into his chest and they both fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It was early the next morning and Shang woke up before the sun. It took him a minute to remember where he was.

Then he noticed the head resting on his chest. Mulan! He'd followed her to this inn and they had seen each other in the hallway. An apology had led to a declaration of love, which had led to passionate kisses.

Now they lay naked in each other's arms. Visions of the love they made danced through his head and he sighed. It hadn't even been two days since he'd discovered his bravest, youngest soldier was a woman.

He'd fallen in love with her right away, and now he knew she returned his feelings. The bed in Mulan's rented room lay cold and untouched, while his rented room hid a tantalizing tale of forbidden passions.

Shang watched Mulan sleeping on his chest. Suppose he had fathered a child with her last night? He had already asked her to marry him and she'd said yes. The sooner they could have the ceremony, the better.

He leaned forward and kissed the top of her head. "I love you," he whispered.

Mulan slowly opened her eyes. She took in the surroundings, and the fact that the two of them were entwined and totally naked. A look of shock came over her.

"Shang!" Mulan panicked. Her honor, her virginity! It was gone. But then she looked into Shang's eyes and saw the love in them. She remembered that he had proposed last night just before they'd fallen asleep.

"It's ok, my love!" He brushed her tousled black hair away from her face. So beautiful!

Pulling her chin closer to his, Shang pressed his lips to hers. He could feel her breasts pressing into his chest and her soft touch on his skin. He tightened his arms around her as she pulled back to look in his eyes.

Those beautiful brown eyes were only inches from his. Shang wished he could gaze into them forever. He rolled her to her back, leaning over her. Looking into her eyes and raising his eyebrows, he silently asked for her consent. Mulan nodded.

Still gazing into her eyes, he climbed over her and slowly slid his way in.

Mulan buried her fingers in his hair and their lips met as he started to move. She could feel the desire and longing for him building as she felt him inside her and the weight of him over her. His lips caressed the side of her neck and he left a trail of kisses down to her breasts. Then he locked his mouth against hers as his thrusts became deeper and faster. He moved his lips along her neck again, moving to her shoulder. Taking a bit of her flesh into his mouth, he sucked on it until a dark reddish purple mark was left on the skin.

Mulan tilted her head back and cried out his name several times as an incredible wave of pleasure started where they connected and exploded through her entire body.

"Mulan!" Shang groaned into her neck as he, too, was overcome by exploding pleasure throughout his body. Then he rolled to his side and they both caught their breath as they clung to each other.

"Good morning, Beautiful." Shang gazed into her eyes a moment before kissing her again.

"Captain Li Shang!"

Both jumped as a male voice called from the other side of the door. They each quickly started getting dressed.

Someone pounded on the door. "Captain Li Shang!"

Mulan pressed herself into a corner as Shang opened the door. An Imperial soldier stood there with a scroll in his hand, which he handed to him. Unfortunately, next to him stood Chi Fu. The soldier left, but of course, the Emperor's counsel stayed, peering into the room and snorting in disgust. Mulan pressed herself as close into the corner as she could, not daring to move, and prayed to the ancestors that she wouldn't be seen.

"What's the meaning of this, you still being in bed after dawn?" Suddenly, he spotted Mulan. "And what is this?" Chi Fu stormed into the room and grabbed her by the arm. He pulled her towards the door.

"That's none of your business."

"I'm the Emperors counsel. Everything is my business."

"Not my personal affairs, Chi Fu. Get out!"

"I'm taking her with me. She must be giving it away for free. I always knew you were a little whore!" He pulled Mulan's head towards him by her hair and attempted to kiss her.

"Don't touch her, you son of a bitch!" Shang pulled Mulan out of his grasp and punched Chi Fu in the face. He stumbled back against the wall.

"You'll pay for that, Captain."

Shang picked him up by the collar.

"And you'll pay for touching her. Don't you ever lay a finger on her again or I will kill you."

With that, he threw Chi Fu out of the room and into the opposite wall of the hallway. He jumped up and scampered off like the rat he was.

Shang turned to Mulan. Seeing she was crying, he put his arms around her. "It's ok. He can't hurt you now."

"He called me a whore! Is that what I am? Did I just give myself away to you for free like he said?"

Shang's arms tightened around her. "No, no, my love, you're not a whore. You're my fiance now. What we did last night and this morning was because we love each other."

Shang lifted her chin up so he could look in her eyes. He gently wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I love you, Mulan." He leaned in and kissed her gently.

Mulan picked up the discarded scroll. It had almost been forgotten during Shang's shuffle with Chi Fu. They both read it together.

Captain Li Shang,

You are being appointed the position of General of the Imperial Army. Report to the palace within 7 days to receive your promotion, after which time you will be commissioned to carry out a special mission for His Excellency the Emperor with the Heroine Fa Mulan. She has also received a scroll summoning her to the palace within 7 days.

"They must be sending it to my family's home."

Once they were on their horses on the road, they talked about what to do. It was a two day journey to her home. If they made the journey there, it would leave them just two days with her family. She wanted an extra day on the road for the journey back to the palace. Neither wanted to risk arriving late for the Emperor's mission.

They decided to visit her home, so her family would know she was safe.

After traveling on horseback all day, they camped next to a creek. After catching and cooking some fish, they set up a tent. Within moments, they were on the tent floor tearing each other's clothes off. Soon the sounds of wild passionate love could be heard from their little campsite, but luckily no one else was around.

Several minutes later, they emerged from the tent, dressed but still breathless. But a few hours later, they were back rolling over the tent floor again. This time they stayed in the tent the rest of the night, and made love several times. In between, the two lovers managed to catch little winks of sleep before one would wake and start kissing the other and their hungry desire would turn insatiable again. They would cling to each other seeking relief from the heat and the wanting building inside.

The two sweaty, breathless lovers finally emerged in the morning and bathed in the creek. They planned to leave on their way after a quick meal of tea and heated dumplings. But, after disgracing the creek bank with their lust for each other, they opted to just eat cold dumplings and be on their way.

"We're gonna have to behave while at my parents."

"I know."

They arrived at Mulan's home just after sunset. Her family was surprised and ecstatic to see her. While she helped her mother and grandmother with dinner, Shang asked Fa Zhou for permission to marry Mulan. Seeing no reason not to say yes, her father gave his blessing.

Sure enough, a scroll from the Emperor had arrived summoning Mulan to the palace within seven days. The wedding would take place when they returned from completing the Emperor's mission.

The second night, the two got tired of behaving and snuck into the barn late at night. Shang pushed Mulan down onto some hay bales and they frantically pulled each other's clothes out of the way. He jammed himself into her and they made love vigorously, with the poor horses as witnesses.

They had both just reached an orgasm and were catching their breath when they heard a voice.

"Oh, hell no! Is that really my granddaughter out here making the wind and the rain with her fiance? You two have got to be kidding me!"

Grandma Fa was standing in the doorway. They quickly dressed and turned to her, both red-faced and sheepish.

"Grandmama, please don't tell Mama or Papa. Please?"

"How long has this been going on for?"

"Just a few days, Grandmama. That's all."

"Just a few days?" Grandma Fa raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, just a few days."

"Are you pregnant?"

"Not that I know of."

"But you could be."

"Yes, I suppose I could be." Mulan glanced at Shang nervously. They hadn't discussed that possibility, much as they should have.

"Didn't think about that, did you?"

"No"

"Well, I suggest you two do think about it. This is how babies are made, you know."

"Yes, Grandmama." Mulan's blush grew even darker red.

"Ok, I won't tell your parents I caught you two making the wind and the rain in the barn in the dead of night. But, you better get married after this mission. And anything I ask you to do, you'd better do it or I might forget my promise not to tell."

"Grandma, why were you out here, anyway?"

"I woke up to use the privy and saw you two sneaking in here, and yes, I pretty much heard everything." Mulan groaned.

They planned to leave as early as possible the next morning, but somehow Grandma Fa managed to be awake already. She smacked Shang in the back of the head and whacked Mulan's rear end and gave them both a knowing look.

Then she purposely let her lucky cricket loose and asked them to find it. It took nearly an hour to catch it, then another 15 minutes to catch food for it after she asked them to. Then she spilled tea all over the floor and asked them to clean it up for her and make her more. After she spilled rice on the floor twice and made them clean it up, Mulan was losing patience.

"Grandmama, we really need to leave."

"Fine. Let me just call your father so I can tell him what I walked in on last night. Zhou? Could you come here, please?"

"No, no, Grandmama, it's ok, I'll get you more rice while Shang cleans this up." Mulan quickly ran to get another bowl of rice while Shang cleaned up the grains scattered all over the floor. He couldn't help but remember how he told his men the first night at Wu Zhong to clean up "every single grain of rice".

Fa Zhou appeared in the doorway. "Yes, mother?"

"Never mind. I thought I saw a mouse, but it must have ran away." He walked away shaking his head.

Grandma Fa looked at Shang. "Don't think I won't." She whispered softly at him. "He'd probably kill you if he knew you already stuck your thing in his daughter."

"I know."

"You do love Mulan, right? You're not just playing her for an easy lay, right?"

"Yes, I do love her!"

"Good." Then she kicked over his dustpan. As he bent over to clean up more freshly spilled rice, she whispered in his ear. "Break my granddaughter's heart and I'll kill you myself!"

Shang looked up, surprised. "Yes, ma'am."

"I'm serious."

"I know you are."

They finally left at noon when Grandma Fa ran out of things for them to do.

"Your Grandma is definitely an interesting lady! Think she really will keep it a secret?"

"Yeah, I do. We did everything Grandmama asked, even if it did take all morning. She's tough, but she always keeps her word. She knows what we're planning to do on the way back."

"Yup, she does."

A little while before sunset, they made camp by a different creek. And just like before, they spent most of that time in each other's arms, either in the tent or in the creek. They did manage to catch, cook and eat some fish in between enjoying each other.

While on the road the next day, they finally talked about the possibility of Mulan becoming pregnant. Since the nature of the mission was unknown, they didn't know how long it would be before they could be married.

The second night was spent the same way. They spent more time entwined together than they did sleeping.

They finally arrived at the palace midmorning. After being ushered into the throne room, the Emperor filled them in on what their mission was.

They were to escort the Emperor's eldest daughter to Qi Gong, a country to the north of the Middle Kingdom, where she would marry the eldest prince. This would seal a peace treaty with that nation.

It would take two weeks to travel each way. Ten Imperial soldiers would accompany them. Shang right away requested that Chien Po, Yao and Ling be among them, and the Emperor was agreeable to this. These were three soldiers that he had grown to trust during the Hun invasion. They had become close friends with Ping, and were like older brothers to Mulan.

They found the three outside a tavern in a nearby village. Bouncers had just thrown them out the door for starting a bar room brawl. Luckily, none of them had gotten all that inebriated yet.

They looked up at the couple, surprised.

"Hello, gentleman. Honorable as ever, I see", Shang laughed. "If you're not too busy disturbing the peace, we need you to join us on a mission."

Yao, Ling and Chien Po readily agreed to accompanying them, and the five returned to the palace. Seven other soldiers had already been selected and were there as well.

The entourage set out that evening. Before they left, Shang and Mulan managed to duck into a dark little corner of the armory on an abandoned workbench and narrowly escaped being discovered by Yao. They knew opportunities during the trip would be few and far-between, so they wanted to take any chance they got.

The group traveled through the night and the next day, finally stopping at sundown. After a meal had been prepared and eaten and a guard set up, Shang and Mulan went to sleep.

Well, sort of.

Shang went into his tent and Mulan quietly snuck in when no one was looking. After they made love a couple of times, she snuck back to her own tent to avoid discovery and then went to sleep.

They were awakened partway through the night to take over watch with two other soldiers. This became the pattern each night of the journey.

During each day, they'd make stops to water the horses and eat. Sometimes the two lovers could sneak away, other times not. But, Mulan always managed to sneak into Shang's tent, which was the bigger of the two, at least once a night.

The last night of their journey, they were caught. After the two of them had supposedly turned in for the night, Mulan had snuck into Shang's tent and the two of them were quietly going at it when Chien Po opened the tent entrance and came in looking for more flint and steel.

He stood there shocked, and Shang jumped up and gave him several gold coins for his silence. He took the money and shook his head at them and left.

Later, Chien Po whispered to Shang, "You are gonna marry her, right, sir?"

"Yes, I will. We're already engaged."

"Good. She's like a little sister to me. You better take good care of her."

"I will, Chien Po."

"If you don't, the boys and I will have to take care of you." The gentle giant didn't hand out threats often, so Shang knew not to take it lightly.

"I know. I'll be good to her. I love her very much."

"Oh, here…" Chien Po reached into his sash and handed the coins back to Shang. "You don't have to buy my silence. I won't tell anyone. My conscience won't let me keep this money."

Shang took the money back, relieved that Chien Po wouldn't tell anyone else.

The rest of the journey was uneventful and the princess was delivered to Qi Gong for her marriage.

On the way back, Shang and Mulan were more careful, but continued to sneak around when they could. The two of them became experts on moving clothing items out of the way and getting to it quickly and being done and fully dressed again in less than 5 minutes.

With a few days left on the trip back, they had just finished behind a large rock and were tugging their clothes back and catching their breath when they heard a crash. Yao fell from a tree nearby as the branch he was on broke, while Ling was still perched on another nearby tree branch.

Both were laughing. "You really thought no one would figure out what was going on when both of you would disappear together and come back all flushed and sweaty?" Ling shook his head at them.

"How many times have you spied on us?"

This time Yao answered. "Just a couple times, honestly. We've watched you two sneak off a lot and finally followed you yesterday and today."

Mulan's and Shang's cheeks burned bright red.

"And, no, Pretty Boy, don't worry. We didn't see anything on your lady that we shouldn't have." Leave it to Yao.

"You guys aren't gonna tell anyone else, right?"

"Hmmmm…." Yao rubbed his hands together. "Maybe if you two take our watch tonight, we won't." So Shang and Mulan did Yao and Ling's watch duty that night, as well as their own.

When they returned to the Imperial City to report to the Emperor, they ran into none other than Chi Fu in a hallway.

"So… I bet this little slut made you plenty happy on that little trip of yours. Still not ready to share her yet?"

Shang grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the wall. "Don't you ever say anything like that about my fiance again! If you lay a hand on her, I'll kill you."

The two lovers made up for lost time on the journey back to Mulan's home from the Imperial City.

When they arrived at the Fa home, they were greeted with hugs, for the most part.

Grandma Fa grabbed Mulan's face and looked closely at her, then shook her head and walked away, motioning for Mulan to follow her. Mulan quickly kissed Shang and followed her grandma, who led her to the barn.

"You're pregnant." It wasn't a question.

"How are you so sure, Grandmama?"

"You're pale and you have circles under your eyes, yet your cheeks are pink. Aren't you late?"

Mulan thought for a minute. "Yes, I am, actually."

"Hadn't you calculated that out yet?"

"No"

"Well, you better talk to Shang, and I'll talk your parents into throwing a ceremony for you two within the next week. I trust the two of you behaved honorably at all times on the Emperor's mission, right?"

Mulan blushed. "Uhm…"

Granny Fa held her hand up. "Yeah, that's what I figured. I don't want to know."

"No, you don't. Please don't tell them I'm pregnant, Grandmama!"

"I won't. But, you guys still need to do whatever I tell you to."

"Please don't make us catch your cricket again."

"I don't think you are in a position to make demands, young lady. You've been secretly making the wind and the rain with your fiance for weeks, and now you're pregnant out of wedlock and depending on me to keep your secret and get your wedding arranged quickly."

"Ok, you're right."

"And Mulan?"

"Yes?"

"Stay out of the barn!"

"Yes, Grandmama."

Mulan walked back to where Shang sat on the stone bench waiting for her. He raised his eyebrows curiously as she sat down. She whispered, "I'm pregnant. Grandmama could tell the minute she laid eyes on me. She's gonna talk to my parents about doing the wedding real soon, and she promised not to tell them anything. We still have to do everything she says or else she will tell on us."

Shang stared at her for a moment. "Are you sure about being pregnant?"

"Yeah. I'm also late."

"How long?"

"Probably 8 more months."

He bent his head down and kissed Mulan. "I love you!"

"I love you, too."

"She also said to stay out of the barn."

"Damn!"

Over the next seven days, they caught the lucky cricket countless times, cleaned up at least fifteen cups of spilled tea and must have picked up hundreds of dropped grains of rice off the floor.

Fa Zhou finally commented on his mother's clumsiness. "Why do you only drop things when Mulan is home?"

"She lost her clumsiness in the army, so someone had to continue the mess-making tradition."

After a week, they were finally married. No more sneaking around, but Granny Fa still managed to drop rice and tea at least once a day and expected them to clean it up for her.

The two of them settled in the same village, and for years, every time they saw Mulan's grandma, she spilled something. If they balked at cleaning it up, she'd start to act like she was gonna spill the beans to her parents, so they continued to do whatever she demanded.

Mulan would just shake her head at her and smile.

"You gotta love her. She's tough as nails, my Grandmama, but you gotta love her."

Everyone loves Granny Fa!

The End


End file.
